Of The Scales
by bloodsaker1
Summary: After The fourth great Shinobi war everyone had somewhere they could go or a place to be accepted all apart from one. Slight AU/ Cannon divergence


A/N: So I know that I still need to update my first story but this popped up in my mind... I have a few story ideas but no idea how to expand on them :(

Anyway I've spent a long time on this site and unfortunately I've barely found anything with our favourite bi-polar as a main character so I decided to make this.

Without anymore hold ups let's begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eostia, a land of war, monsters and magic. This is where Jūgo found himself after the fourth great Shinobi war. after all with team Taka splitting up, Sasuke returning to Konoha with Karin following to get to know her few remaining family members and Suigetsu finding employ in Kiri in a bid to reform the seven swordsman. Due to this Jūgo was left to wander the elemental nations with nothing to anchor him in his mentality, forcing him to go back to his previous lifestyle of hiding in caves away from civilisation so no one got hurt.

After a few months of living like this he managed to find a way to keep himself stable for a few days even if he was provoked into violence he could now force his violent side deep inside of himself, even if it was only for a few days although that in itself was a huge improvement from how he used to be. Jūgo even managed to live comfortably in wave as a fisherman for a time before the offer to join an exploration vessel came his way.

While sailing with the crew of _The Voyager_ Jūgo Learnt that they were sailing towards the western mists, a wall of fog that encased the elemental nations. It was far past these mists that _The Voyager_ sank and Jūgo washed ashore on Eostia, amazingly enough the inhabitants of the land spoke the same language as he did. It wasn't much later that Jūgo found himself working the fields deeper into the country in the small, but most importantly calm town of Caene.

He had lived there for years mostly unbothered by his psychotic episodes, if he ever felt one starting he quickly fled to the nearby forests to unleash his anger on the wildlife or the monsters that occasionally tried to use them to get to Caene. Jūgo was quite honestly content with his life at the moment, but one day it would have to end, it had to he was a monster with the blood of the innocent on he hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day started well enough, the sun was bright, the crops were healthy and everyone was working hard. Then the legendary mercenary group The Black Dogs, otherwise known as the Kuroinu showed up causing all sorts of messes while they fortified the town stating that the Dark Queen Olga Discordia had sent a sizable about of her army to attack the town and destroy it before they could send a message to the closest fortress-city of Geofu.

The Black Dogs quickly helped evacuate those who could not fight to various defended camps where they would be safe for the duration of the battle but asked for any volunteers to help fend off the opposing force, naturally Jūgo offered to help despite his distaste for violence believing that if he could use his anger, his madness to defend something rather than just destroy. This led to him being brought into the he could only assume was the war tent before a man comparable to the fourth Raikage Ay, if only in size the man was easily taller than Jūgo himself standing close to seven foot tall clad in black leather armour with a red trim baring the emblem of the black dogs beneath a dark brown cloak that was tattered at the base. Strapped to his back was a sword in similar size to his height the metal itself was a dark red. This was Vault, leader of the kuroinu, he looked at Jūgo with appraising eyes seeking any type of flaw that could slow him down in a fight. "So You're the only one from this place with the balls to fight eh?" Vault questioned with a cocky grin on his face "I'll fight to keep this place safe, just point me in the direction of the enemy and stay out of my way if you have any value of your men's lives" Jūgo answered in a serious voice although there was a slight undertone of pleading that he was sure Vault picked up on. Vaults grin fell slightly to a more angered snarl before it disappeared when he looked deeper into Jūgo's eyes, the seriousness and the certainty of his look all but confirmed what he said. If Vault sent his men into this fight with this man at their side they would die for sure.

"Your that sure, are ya? Then how bout this, our scouts have Intel saying the Orcs are gonna try an' flank us to the south. I was gonna send half of my dogs back there with my lieutenants, instead I'll send a third of them to guard the rear with my lieutenants while you go with them and try to fight the pricks that show up. How's that sound?" Vault offered in a smug tone only thinking that this orange haired punk in front of him could be a distraction at best.

A small grin found it's way on to Jūgo's face "Just as long as they have strong stomachs" as he said this he began to walk out of the tent and towards the south town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: That's all for now folks I know I have my other story to work on and the only reason that hasn't been up dated yet is the sole fact that I'm lazy. Yeah I'm not the best apologies in advance because I have no idea when I'm going to update either of my stories.


End file.
